


Our Humble Superman

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [3]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: General Barton insults Hogan, General Barton is an ass, Hogan hurt, Hogan is grateful, Team comes to his defense, helpful team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: What if Klink doesn't take Hogan to see General Barton? What if he takes General Barton to see Hogan? They still have the same conversation and the General still insults Colonel Hogan. However, he does this in front of Hogan's team. How does his men react to hearing this man call out and insult their commanding officer? Will they let it slide? Or will they give this General a piece of their mind?
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Hans Schultz and Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan & Wilhelm Klink
Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Our Humble Superman

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on season 2, episode 17 (The General Swap). Please read and enjoy!

General Barton’s POV:  
“General Barton,” Klink said once we entered the barracks, “This is where you’ll be staying. You can have Colonel Hogan’s room for the time you are here. However, because you will only be here for a couple of days before you are transferred, I will have him remain as the commanding officer. I would rather not do the paperwork for that. Any questions?” 

“No, thank you Kommandant,” I responded before he left me alone with all the prisoners. 

“General,” a man in a leather jacket said as he walked up to me and held out his hand, “Colonel Hogan, pleased to meet you.” 

“Hogan?” I asked as I ignored his held out hand and sat at the table, “I remember you when you were under my command. You were good. Tell me, how long have you been here?” 

“A little over 2 years now,” he answered as he and his men sat at the table with me.

“2 years?” I exclaimed, “And you’ve never tried to escape once? I thought you were known for helping people escape from this camp undetected? You could’ve freed every prisoner in this camp to continue to fight in this war, but you choose to stay. Coward.” 

“Coward?” he asked, “No, I think you’ve got this all wrong. See, our system.” 

“I don’t care about your system!” I interrupted, “If I were you, I would’ve been out of this camp the first day I was brought here. I would’ve gotten free so I could’ve continued to fight for my country. No! Instead, you made a choice to stay here like a weakling. You are a disgrace to your uniform and your country. You are a traitor!” 

“Traitor!” the British man next to him yelled, “He’s anything but a traitor!” 

“Newkirk,” Hogan warned, “It’s okay.” 

“No, it’s not okay,” the tiny French man interrupted, “He is wrong and should be set straight.” 

“Yeah, I’m with LeBeau and Newkirk on this one sir,” the black man said, “And I’m sure Carter is too.” 

“I sure am Kinch,” the boy next to me chimed in. 

“Now look General, you’ve got the wrong impression of Colonel Hogan,” Kinch said as he looked at me dead in the eyes. 

“I do? Well please, set me ‘straight’,” I mocked as I crossed my arms, not thinking I can be proven otherwise. 

“Colonel Hogan has been here for 2 years, that part is true.” Newkirk started, “But he has done so much more in the last 2 years than you have in the past 20.” 

“Really?” I asked. 

“Yes, he’s built an entire tunnel system that runs through this camp. This system is just a little taste of what he’s helped build around the world. He uses this system to help hundreds of people escape and start a new life.” he explained, “He helps all of these people before helping himself.” 

“He chooses to stay, sir,” Kinch interrupted, “He stays to help these people when most people would’ve left by now. He doesn’t hand the torch off to anybody else. He takes the responsibility of being in charge of these people’s lives.”

“He fights every day to keep this organization a secret.” LeBeau said, “He’s sacrificed so much just by staying here. He is an excellent pilot and he could’ve left to continue flying missions for his country, which is something he loves doing. But, who would take care of things when he’s gone? He made a choice to stay here. It may not seem like he’s not fighting for his country because he’s not strapped to a plane or have a gun in his hands, but he fights every day. He gives it his all every day and sacrifices so much so others can have a new and better life.” 

“But why do you guys stay?” I asked, “I’m sure he can do this by himself if he had to.”

“We stay because of Colonel Hogan,” Carter answered, “Colonel Hogan is the kindest, strongest, and selfless person I know. He will do anything for us. He will give us the shirt off his back if we’re cold, but he would also give up his life for us. Hogan almost did multiple times and I could never thank him enough for it. He is a great leader and an even better man. None of us would rather be under anyone else’s command except for Colonel Hogan. Now, I think you should apologize to him because you are wrong to think he is a traitor when he’s done more for his country than you even will.” 

“Atta boy Carter!” Newkirk yelled as he gave him a big smile. 

“Well, Colonel.” I said in a room filled with prisoners waiting for my apology, “I have never been treated like that in all my life.” 

“I know sir. I apologize if they’ve offended you,” he sighed. 

“I’m not done,” I interrupted, “I didn’t realize how much you were doing under the surface. I knew you had the underground system, but I didn’t realize how much work went into it. I misjudged you, and for that I apologize.” 

“I accept your apology General,” he said as he held out his hand. 

“I’m glad to hear it,” I told him as I shook his hand. 

“Now,” he started, “Which way would you like to get out of here? Plane? Walk? Car? Boat? Train?” 

“You’re still going to help me get out?” I asked as I looked at him and his men. 

“Of course,” he said as he smiled, “That’s what we do here, it’s our specialty.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was good. Let me know what you think. All and any feedback is encouraged!


End file.
